O inicio do Fim 2
by Mah Cardoso
Summary: Continuação de: O inicio do Fim


2ª parte –

The X-files – The Beginning to the end

The Start

Agradecimentos especiais a Rosa Orofino, por me ajudar quando mais precisei. E ao nosso grupo do zap tb, Márcia Barros, Dany Nascimento, Wanilda Vale, Wlad Vale, Vanderlea... vcs foram maravilhosos.

Em alguma Estrada dos E.U.A...

"Sinto como se vocês estivessem cada vez mais próximos de mim, tão perto que posso senti-los, literalmente. Se é que isso é possível? Isso é possível? Será? Porque mesmo afastados, eu os sinto dentro de mim com tanta força e tanta verdade que essa distância já não me maltrata tanto assim."

"Quero que vocês saibam que eu os estou esperando, há 15 longos anos... Que nossos caminhos se cruzarão em breve e que eu estarei preparado para esse momento."

"Porque a sua mente tem se voltado cada vez mais para mim? Porque você acha que eu estou tão longe, quando na verdade eu estou cada vez mais perto?"

"A vida me trouxe opções e nelas resolvi esperar o dia em poderia revê-los, olhar em seus olhos, ver as semelhanças tão gritantes entre nós, e perceber de imediato o brilho do reconhecimento do amor, carinho e... Saudade. Sim, saudade que me dói mais do que deveria."

"Não vejo a hora de ter vocês junto a mim, não vejo a hora de poder abraçá-los."

Scully abriu os olhos rapidamente, quase pulando assustada com o sonho tão vivido, e com a voz tão serena e tranquila que havia invadido a sua mente, mas que também acalentava a sua pobre alma sofrida.

Teve aquele sonho a semana inteira, e mais uma vez ele veio acordá-la, se ajeitou ao perceber que a sua cabeça havia tombado no ombro da agente Einstein, que olhava distraída para o lado de fora do carro.

Mulder dirigia a sua frente e conversava em tom baixo com Miller, que sorriu de alguma coisa absurda dita por Mulder.

"Pesadelos?" Perguntou Einstein tirando-a de seu devaneio.

Passando a mão pelo rosto respondeu um pouco sem jeito.

"Não. É estranho, mas não é um pesadelo... É um sonho recorrente. Eu só não sei precisar. Nem consigo lembrar bem o que aconteceu, mas... A voz..." Ela disse divagando, tentando trazer o que as palavras haviam sido ditas a ela em tom tão amável.

Agente Einstein voltou a fitar a janela, e o breu que cobria a estrada.

"Mais um dia ou dois e chegaremos a tal cidade. Não é estranho esse menino estar tão próximo de D.C.?" Ela perguntou estranhando o fato.

Scully suspirou.

"Eu nem sei o que dizer... Saber que Skinner conhecia o paradeiro de William ainda me deixa com os nervos a flor da pele." Declarou ficando acordada de repente.

Mulder se virou rapidamente para a parceira e disse.

"Skinner tem escondido muita coisa de nós dois, Scully. Já poderíamos ter nos encontrado com nosso filho há muito tempo." Mulder reclamou apertando o volante irritado. "Espero não vê-lo pessoalmente tão cedo."

Einstein olhou para Miller que sorria diante da ira contida de Mulder.

"Talvez ele tenha uma boa razão, já pensou nisso, Agente Mulder?" Einstein disse revirando os olhos.

"Não pensei e nem quero pensar!" Ele disse sibilante.

Scully olhou a agente Einstein sem entender muito bem a declaração dela.

"Você esta sabendo alguma coisa que não sabemos, Agente Einstein?" Ela perguntou olhando para a mulher mais jovem.

Einstein parecia ter diminuído em seu lugar com a pergunta de Scully, mordeu o lábio, mas nada disse.

Miller se virou para a parceira e estranhou o silêncio dela.

"Einstein! O que está acontecendo?"

A garota suspirou alto.

"Skinner estará nos esperando na nossa próxima parada..." Ela declarou aos três. "Ele quer nos levar pessoalmente até onde o menino esta para que não nos percamos no caminho... Ele não queria que vocês soubessem até chegarmos até a parada." Ela disse sem jeito.

"Nos perder? E porque nos perderíamos?" Mulder falou apertando com mais força o volante.

"Ele não me explicou. Ele só disse que estaria nos esperando e ponto. Perguntem a ele quando os encontrarmos." Ela disse cruzando os braços, um pouco irritada. "Porque estão me olhando como se eu fosse algum tipo de traidora? Vocês iriam saber quando o vissem, Que inferno!" Ela disse exasperada.

Scully respirou fundo e recostou a cabeça no estofado do carro.

"Mulder pare o carro um instante, por favor!?" Scully ainda estava sentindo uma pressão estranha no peito, uma sensação muito forte e isso tudo estava deixando-a ainda mais transtornada.

Mulder parou o carro e ela desceu no mesmo instante, andando um pouco longe do carro e respirando fundo, buscando ar puro para se livrar da sensação angustiante que a acolhia.

"Scully?" Mulder estava ao lado dela, olhando-a sério. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou preocupado com a pequena mulher.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Tenho uma sensação tão estranha, Mulder! Não consigo explicar o que é..." Ela disse andando de um lado para o outro.

"Seria ansiedade?" Mulder perguntou.

"Talvez medo..." Ela respondeu parando de andar e olhando-o.

"Medo?" Ele perguntou olhando-a sem entender.

Scully fechou os olhos e suspirou alto, movendo as mãos, antes de começar a falar.

"Nosso filho pode achar que o abandonamos porque não o queríamos, você sabia disso? Já pensou nisso alguma vez? Ele pode achar que não nos importamos... Quinze anos, Mulder! Quinze longos anos..." Ela disse cobrindo o rosto, triste, voltando a andar ansiosa.

Mulder se aproximou mais dela e a abraçou, parando-a de andar sem direção.

"Você não pode ficar pensando assim... Talvez o moleque saiba o porquê tivemos de deixá-lo com outras pessoas, já pensou nisso? Ele é nosso filho. Não podíamos permitir que ele virasse cobaia de ninguém, Scully... Por favor, não sofra por antecedência, vamos encontrá-lo e salvá-lo, depois pensamos em como nossa família esta destroçada. E buscamos mudar isso." Ele falou sério, alisando as costas macias. "Mas, não sofra por antecedência."

Scully enfiou o rosto no ombro dele e se permitiu deixar algumas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, molhando o peito dele, se permitindo, antes dela se afastar um pouco e olhá-lo.

"Obrigada!" Ela falou erguendo os olhos para ele.

Mulder a apertou entre os braços mais uma vez, alisando o rosto, antes de soltá-la.

"Vamos! Precisamos salvar nosso filho. Precisamos encontra-lo antes que essa praga acabe com tantas pessoas quanto puder."

Scully acenou com a cabeça e seguiu o parceiro de volta para o carro, onde Miller e Einstein já estavam sentados nos bancos da frente.

Mulder entrou com Scully na parte de traz e ficou segurando-a bem próximo a si para tentar protegê-la de seus medos internos, que ele não admitiria, mas que também era o dele.

Ele nunca poderia declarar isso em voz alta, mas estava tão assustado quanto ela. Sabia o quanto ela queria o menino e o quanto se sacrificou para poder gerá-lo e o quanto havia ficado devastada quando precisou enviar o filho para algum lugar do mundo, tendo-o tão perto e tão distante ao mesmo tempo.

O carro voltou a seguir pela estrada deserta, o caminho tomado por árvores altas que escondia a estrada e encobria os movimentos velozes do carro cortando a noite escura.

Em algum lugar próximo as montanhas escondidas da Comunidade de Jericoh em Punxsutawney...

O menino olhava o céu e não conseguia desviar os olhos, mesmo quando o homem mais velho de aproximou dele bem devagar, como se não quisesse atrapalhá-lo.

"O que houve, menino? Você está mais estranho que o normal..." A voz arrastada perguntou sorrindo.

O rapazinho olhou nos profundos olhos azuis e disse.

"Eles estão chegando!" Ele disse voltando a sua atenção para o céu noturno límpido e claro.

O homem coçou a barba grossa e suspirou, ainda sem saber se estava feliz ou não com a chegada iminente dos seus antigos companheiros.

"Então vou preparar os outros..." Ele disse se afastando do rapaz. "Faz tempo que esperávamos esse momento." Ele afastou rápido.

O rapaz sorriu e suspirou, seria o momento mais feliz de sua vida conhece-los... Finalmente.

"Mãe... Pai... Não sabem o quanto esperei por vocês..." Ele se virou e começou a seguir o homem mais velho que já estava chegando a uma casa grande, e falando com os outros três homens.

Algumas horas depois, na estrada para o Sul dos EUA.

O grupo viajou por mais algumas hora sem qualquer parada, até ver uma casa com algumas luzes acesas e que dessa vez parecia ter pessoas dentro, pois, parecia que havia um carro parado na frente.

"Chegamos." Einstein disse e viu quando Mulder saiu do utilitário com fumaça saindo de suas narinas. "Não acho que Skinner vá sair dessa sem alguns arranhões." Ela falou seguindo devagar para o interior da casa.

Scully não respondeu e saiu atrás de Mulder, não queria que ele fosse violento com alguém que havia ajudado os dois por tantos anos, mesmo com esse monte de informações que ele havia escondido.

"Mulder! Tenha calma." Ela falou quando o alcançou na escada próxima a porta.

Mulder parou e olhou-a nos olhos.

"Scully, eu entendo que você tenha essa ligação de mãe e filho com o Will, ou você pensa que não ouvi as coisas que você disse durante o sono nesses últimos dias? Fico feliz por isso... Mas, eu não possuo essa ligação, e sinto tanta falta do nosso filho quanto você. Meu coração dói duplamente, porque eu sinto por mim e sinto por você." Mulder declarou irritado, abrindo a porta com força.

Scully arregalou os olhos, mas não conseguiu dizer nada, não achava que Mulder tivesse reparado os sonhos estranhos e sua distração ao pensar no significado.

"Skinner não deveria ter nos feito sofrer por tantos anos, Amor..." a palavra carinhosa escapou de seus lábios, mas ele não tentou impedi-la. Passou a mão pelo rosto dela, delicadamente, retirando as lágrimas que ali caiam. "Eu prometo que não avançarei nele, mas ele terá de nos explicar o porque de nunca termos sabido do paradeiro do William. Você me deixa fazer isso?" Ele perguntou fitando-a sério, deixando seus olhos perderem-se nos delas.

Scully sorriu, suspirou e acenou com a cabeça.

Mulder segurou-lhe a mão e entrou com menos ímpeto que antes, seguido pelos dois agentes mais novos, que já estavam parados atrás deles.

A casa parecia estar vazia, mas Mulder não pensou assim, avançando até uma salinha iluminada a esquerda.

"Skinner!? Skinner?!" Ele chamou alto entrando na sala que possuía uma porta de correr, empurrando-a ele parou e fez Scully e os outros pararem bruscamente quase batendo em suas costas. "O que significa isso?" Ele perguntou estupefato.

Scully andou rapidamente para o lado dele, querendo saber quem estava ali e parou em seus rastros quando viu a mulher de cabelos pretos a sua frente, um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

Ela pegou a arma na mesma hora com medo de quem poderia estar com ela, mas Skinner se levantou do sofá se virando para ambos.

"Boa noite, agentes." Ele ficou parado ao lado de Mônica.

Scully segurou a mão de Mulder para que ele não se movesse.

"O que esta acontecendo aqui?" Mulder perguntou, ainda parado, com a outra mão acariciando a de Scully que o segurava fazendo-a larga-lo, antes de andar e parar de frente aos dois. "Vocês dois têm muito a nos explicar." Mais uma vez Mulder estava irritado, muito irritado.

Skinner suspirou e olhou o antigo agente, vendo as faíscas de fúria brilhando nos olhos verdes.

"Bom, já que iremos suspender os bons modos, eu acho que ao menos poderemos nos sentar... Porque a conversa será muito longa e não terei tempo de contar-lhes tudo... " Mulder se aproximou irritado e novamente Scully o segurou. "Antes de chegarmos a Jericoh... Será mais fácil que vocês vejam com seus próprios olhos." Ele falou erguendo o óculos em seu nariz, ajeitando-o.

"Você poderia começar me dizendo porque você nunca nos disse onde William estava?" Mulder falou cruzando os braços no peito, tentando controlar suas mãos.

Skinner suspirou.

"Eu não podia. Scully me pediu total descrição quando conseguisse a família para a adoção. Eu não poderia fazer com que o pequeno William corresse qualquer tipo de perigo. E sempre que eu pensava ser o momento certo de falar para vocês..." Ele suspirou. "Mônica me informava de algum plano do Canceroso e o meu medo de trazer problemas maiores me consumia. E mais uma vez eu não conseguia falar."

Skinner se sentou na ponta do sofá, olhando os dois.

Mulder se sentou e Scully o seguiu, ainda preocupada com as reações dele, Mulder sempre era impulsivo demais.

Mônica se aproximou dos dois naquele momento e sorriu para Scully, tocando o braço de Mulder, olhando-o profundamente.

"Que bom que o soro funcionou, achávamos que já fosse muito tarde." Ela declarou, se sentando no sofá a frente deles, com Skinner.

Mulder a olhou.

"Era você naquela ponte?" Einstein disse olhando a mulher, se metendo na conversa, parada na porta com Miller.

"Sim, era eu..." Ela acenou com a cabeça para os mais novos se sentarem. "O canceroso não queria você morto, Mulder... Não me pergunte o porque dessa obsessão dele por você, mas ele me mandou junto com aquelas coisas para te salvar, levamos todos que estavam na ponte, menos você." Ela sorriu. "E foi proposital."

"E levaram eles para onde?" Miller perguntou curioso.

"Não sei... Me separei do grupo, Spender me aplicou o soro antes de me mandar salvar o Mulder e depois disso, eles me deixaram em algum lugar de Washington e seguiram sem mim." Ela deu de ombros. "Talvez ele sentisse que eu não era tão confiável."

"Então ele sabia que você estava trabalhando conosco?" Scully perguntou.

Mônica a olhou meio culpada.

"Minha missão dentro da organização era levar vocês até ele e depois me infiltrar em qualquer resistência que sobrasse e levar informações para eles. CGB Spender acreditava na existência de mais pessoas como William. Ele tinha pontos espalhados por todo o planeta em um mapa na sua sala pessoal. Mas, eu entrei nela uma vez apenas e não consegui memorizar todos os lugares. Mas, de uma coisa eu sei... Eles não sabem onde William esta."

Mulder se levantou do lugar em que ocupava ao lado de Scully.

"Você estava há dez anos no consórcio e não viu nada? Você 'fingiu' trair seus amigos, porque pelo jeito seu antigo parceiro não quis ficar perto de você. E isso valeu a pena? Valeu a pena perder a sua vida?" Ele perguntou irritado, andando pela sala.

Mônica sorriu.

"Muito obrigada por pensar em mim, Mulder. Mas, meu parceiro não me abandonou, não se preocupe com isso." Ela disse misteriosa. "E as pessoas importantes sabiam o que eu estava fazendo. E você?" Ela perguntou, olhando-o.

Mulder a olhou.

"Eu o que?" Ele parou de andar e a olhou, sem entender.

"Valeu a pena ser um recluso? Valeu a pena ficar escondido naquele fim de mundo? Isolado? Sem nem ao menos seguir a Dana para a cidade e fazer-lhe companhia? Valeu a pena todos esses anos de reclusão mesmo deixando de ser perseguido pelo FBI?" Ela falou num tom de voz calmo, sem qualquer julgamento, apenas questionando-o.

Mulder se afastou um pouco e saiu da sala sem responder.

Miller e Einstein ficaram se olhando o tempo todo, mantendo o silêncio.

Mulder não parecia ser o tipo de cara que sairia no meio de uma discussão, eles deveriam estar demonstrando isso em seus rostos confusos, porque Scully se virou para eles e disse sem jeito.

"Mulder teve uma crise séria em 2012... Ele perdeu a razão durante alguns meses e isso levou a nossa pequena separação." Ela deu de ombros, indo atrás dele, não querendo discutir o assunto.

"Ele não surtou, Dana..." Mônica disse sem se mover, fazendo-a parar também. "Ele entrou em contato com algum experimento que o Canceroso acionou... Havia uma agenda para 2012... Mas, por algum problema que não sei bem, eles acabaram desistindo da invasão nessa data."

Scully franziu o cenho.

"Como assim?"

Mônica deu de ombros.

"Como eu te disse, algumas coisas da organização não me eram passadas. As relacionadas a vocês nunca passava por minhas mãos."

"Eu vou falar com Mulder..." Scully estava seguindo os caminhos do parceiro novamente, quando Skinner segurou-lhe a mão.

"Não. Me deixe ir... Preciso conversar com ele mesmo, não quero que ele pense que eu o traí por ter mantido silêncio." Skinner disse saindo da sala.

A porta da sala estava aberta e Skinner saiu, encontrando Mulder sentado na escada, cabeça entre as mãos grandes, como se estivesse perdido em algum lugar muito ruim.

"Mulder..." Ele chamou baixo.

Ele não se moveu, mas mexeu um pouco a cabeça que estava caída entre as mãos.

Skinner se sentou ao lado do seu agente e amigo, sabia que precisava se explicar, conhecia a mente de Mulder.

"Eu prometi a ela que nunca diria com quem William estaria, nem se ela me implorasse. Ela me fez prometer, Mulder. Eu tive de cumprir minha palavra."

"Você prometeu a ela, não a mim..." Ele disse controlando a raiva.

"Eu sei... Mas, eu fiz tudo o que podia para mantê-lo em segredo e seguro. Não poderia permitir que fizessem mal a ele... E eu sabia que o Canceroso estava se cercando de pessoas conhecidas por nós para poder descobrir onde o menino estava, não sei o interesse deles nele, mas eles nunca desistiram."

Ele se virou para Skinner o encarando, as feições bem sérias.

"Nossa vida tem sido um inferno. William esta sempre presente e Scully vive com terrível o pensamento de que eu a culpo pelo que houve com o garoto. Eu nunca a culparia... Eu fui obrigado a ir embora para mantê-los a salvo e não adiantou, vieram atrás dele. Eu fracassei em todos os sentidos. Não consegui ser pai, marido, amante... E isso tem corroído minha alma. Eu não pude manter minha família segura, Walter. E agora eu percebo que não sei como agir quando vir o meu menino... Eu pensei tanto nele nesses quinze anos." Ele disse voltando a por a cabeça entre as mãos.

Skinner passou a mão pelos ombros dele.

"Eu entendo, Mulder. Entendo mesmo... E peço-lhe desculpas, mas eu não queria que vocês perdessem alguém que é de suma importância. E eu fiquei mais arredio em contar quando os pais adotivos dele morreram em um acidente." Ele declarou, olhando-o.

Mulder ergueu a cabeça.

"Ele não está sozinho ou desamparado, eu já havia cuidado para que ele tivesse pessoas queridas e confiáveis à volta dele. Mas, mesmo assim fiquei muito preocupado com o acidente e mandei investigarem. Infelizmente, foi um toque do destino." O suspiro foi audível.

Mulder o olhou.

"Não havia nenhum indicio de sabotagem?"

Skinner balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Meus melhores homens investigaram. As autoridades acharam estranho o interesse de alguém dentro do FBI, mas consegui manter isso em baixo radar. Foi apenas uma fatalidade. Mas, como o garoto já estava ciente que eles não eram seus pais e já havia pessoas cuidando dele, tive de ir até Jericoh... O filho de vocês é uma mistura perfeita de vocês dois. Alto, cabelos escuros e olhos tão azuis e intensos como os de Scully. Antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa ele já estava dispensando as desculpas. Ele sempre quis conhecer vocês e foi difícil mantê-lo distante, mas, eu precisava mantê-lo em segurança em primeiro lugar."

"Porque esse lugar? E Tão perto de nós?" Mulder perguntou mais calmo.

Skinner suspirou.

"A família dele morava nesse lugar há anos, eles nunca ficavam doentes, possuíam uma árvore genealógica longa, confiável, mas o mais importante... A cidade fica em um desfiladeiro, cercado por Magnetitas. Longe do radar dos conspiradores e longe de qualquer super soldado. Foi a escolha perfeita." Skinner disse se erguendo e se esticando um pouco. "No mais tardar depois de amanhã pela manhã vocês estarão junto ao menino... Não se preocupe." Ele disse mudando de assunto, não queria perturbar mais o amigo.

Mulder olhou para Skinner, o rosto ainda preocupado, mas a raiva havia saído de suas feições, e ele estava olhando ansioso atrás de Skinner.

"Você pode nos deixar sozinhos, Walter?" Scully pediu, olhando-o.

Skinner se levantou e saiu sem nada dizer, ele precisava preservá-los, porque eles teriam dias muitos angustiantes a frente.

Scully viu o amigo passar por ela e alisar seu ombro, antes de entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si.

"Você está ai há muito tempo?" Ele perguntou sem jeito.

Scully se sentou ao lado dele, apoiando a mão no joelho dele.

"Não... Mas, ouvi tudo o que precisava." Ela sorriu, esfregando a perna dele.

Mulder estava envergonhado, não queria que Scully visse esse lado tão delicado dele, ela precisava dele para ampará-la e não o contrário.

"Não faça isso, Mulder... Não tente esconder o que esta sentindo por causa de algum senso cavalheiresco seu." Ela disse olhando-o sem tocá-lo. "Eu sempre soube que você sofria... E sim, eu achava que você me odiava por causa do que tive de fazer..."

Mulder ia falar, mas ela o calou, tocando-lhe o lábio com os dedos.

"Me deixe terminar... Eu te fiz muito mal... E nem sabia que estava fazendo isso." Ela falou passando a mão pelo rosto. "Mônica me disse que mexeram com a sua cabeça, por isso você..." Ela torceu a boca, mordendo o canto da bochecha. "Não foi sua culpa e eu fugi... Deixei você sozinho, não fiquei com você e tentei te ajudar. Estou me sentindo péssima." Ela declarou se virando e abraçando o braço dele.

Mulder suspirou e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

"Eu nunca parei de pensar em você. E eu nunca parei de tentar achar William, por isso não queria sair daquela casa... Minhas pesquisas estavam todas lá, minhas correspondências, tudo estava baseado lá. Mas, eu não estava feliz, Scully. Minha vida não é completa sem vocês... E nunca será."

Ele falou a abraçando, puxando-a para o seu colo, enfiando o rosto no ombro dela, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

Do lado de dentro Einstein e Miller estavam olhando os dois, abraçados do lado de fora.

Eles não conseguiam pensar em nada para fazer ou para dizer, mas não queriam se afastar dos dois, eles pareciam possuir um imã que os puxava sempre para perto, e tanto Miller quanto Einstein não conseguiam pensar em nada além de ajudar os dois.

"Precisamos descobrir uma maneira de ajuda-los." Miller disse, olhando a parceira.

Einstein encostou a cabeça no ombro do parceiro.

"Nós já estamos fazendo, Miller... Eu preciso de um banho..." Ela disse se afastando da janela e do parceiro.

Miller se sentou próximo a Mônica e Skinner que estavam em silêncio.

"Havia um mapa na sala do homem que pegou o agente Mulder..." Ele disse sério. "Havia tachinhas marcando algumas cidades e eu posso dizer quais..."

Skinner olhou para o agente mais jovem sem entender.

"Como assim?"

Miller puxou o prendedor de sua gravata e perguntou.

"Tem algum computador por aqui?" Miller perguntou aos dois agentes mais velhos.

"No escritório, vou buscar!" Mônica disse saindo da sala, voltando com um note nos braços. "É seguro." Ela disse se sentando e colocando o note na mesinha.

Miller se sentou ao lado dela e pegou um pequeno cabo no bolso da calça, conectando ao dispositivo de seu prendedor de gravata, ligando ao note pelo cabo USB.

"Sempre gostei de filmes de espionagem e sempre que posso consigo alguns aparelhos mais sofisticados de fotos ou que guardem arquivos." Ele disse iniciando o sistema que baixaria as imagens que havia feito na casa em que achara o agente Mulder. "Tinham dois homens guardando a casa, não foi muito difícil passar por eles, então enquanto procurava o agente Mulder entrei em algumas salas, todas com aparência comum, mas a última que entrei estava trancada, então, eu destranquei e haviam mapas espalhados em uma mesa e um quadro grande com o mapa Mundi, nesse quadro haviam várias marcações pelo quadro e alguns nomes escritos, fotografei todos e enviei para o meu email, caso algo acontecesse comigo a Einstein saberia."

"Como ela saberia?" Mulder perguntou parando atrás do grupo, curioso em ver as fotos.

Miller se virou e sorriu para ele.

"Temos um email de emergência compartilhado, sempre que encontramos algo suspeito mandamos para esse endereço e verificamos dia sim, dia não..." Ele deu de ombros. "Você e a agente Scully deviam ter alguma coisa que mostraria quando estivessem em perigo, não é?" Ele perguntou olhando os dois.

"Sabíamos o endereço um do outro... Isso já era muito naquela época." Mulder disse fazendo piada.

"E quando ele sumia tínhamos um grupo de amigos que sempre conseguiam acha-lo para mim." Scully disse saudosa, lembrando-se dos Pistoleiros.

Skinner sorriu para os dois agentes.

"Aquela era uma época diferente, Agente Miller. Não tínhamos nuvens, celulares com internet, tudo dentro de um único aparelhinho." Mulder falou, sentindo meio velho com essa declaração.

Miller sorriu e abriu os arquivos.

"Aqui! Tudo o que pude pegar." Ele disse mostrando uma pasta cheia de fotos, abrindo um em especial e exibindo as marcações no mapa, assim como os nomes em cada pino.

"Eles escreveram William em Washington, mas tem uma interrogação..." Scully observou.

"Talvez por eles não saberem a localização real dele." Mulder disse mordendo o canto do dedo.

O mapa mundi estava repleto de pinos espalhados em toda a extensão dos continentes, Austrália, Brasil, México, Russia...

"Devem ser crianças especiais, assim como William. Eles conseguiram mapear todas... Tem mais algumas marcações com interrogações, no Brasil, França e Argélia. Talvez lá eles também não conseguiram encontrar." Mônica falou se levantando. "Tenho alguns contatos no Brasil e na França... Talvez consiga descobrir alguma coisa." Ela falou saindo da sala com o celular em punho.

"Eu vou falar com a Alice... Se não ela ficará perdida." Miller disse se erguendo e indo na direção seguida por Einstein.

Mulder e Scully se sentaram ao lado de Skinner e pegaram o note, aproximando mais deles.

Parecia ter se passado horas, até que Miller tivesse voltado, sem Einstein, e observava os três tentando ler o mapa.

"Posso colocar essa imagem na televisão, vai ficar melhor para vocês verem."

Os três o olharam sem entender.

"Vamos acionar o Bluetooth do note e da Tv." Ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo e começou a mexer nos dois aparelhos.

Mulder, Scully e Skinner viram a imagem aparecer claramente na TV de 42 polegadas.

Os três se entreolharam.

Miller sorriu para o três e se sentou no sofá pequeno ao lado deles.

"Pronto, assim podemos ver melhor os nomes e as cidades."

Skinner passou a mão pela cabeça calva e se levantou.

"Preciso saber os locais aqui nos Estados Unidos, precisamos correr para encontrar essas crianças rapidamente." Skinner disse pegando o celular.

"Tem alguma impressora aqui? Podemos enviar o mapa, ou podemos escrever os locais e nomes para te dar, pode ser?" Ele disse animado.

"Você não desliga?" Mônica perguntou voltando a sala. "Quanta animação..." Ela falou encostada na porta. "Preciso comer." Ela disse indo para a cozinha.

Mulder suspirou.

"Também estou com fome. Podemos fazer uma pausa e comer algo?"

Miller se sentou na frente da grande tela e começou a escrever o nome das cidades marcadas e ficou ocupado durante um tempo com isso.

Mônica chegou na sala com alguns sanduiches e saiu em seguida voltando com uma jarra de suco e água.

O grupo comeu e Miller explicou para Mulder e Scully como encontrou as informações e as escreveu para que Skinner pudesse tentar encontrar cada um daqueles nomes, Brian foi atrás do chefe.

Skinner chegou na sala, para comer alguns sanduiches, mas, saiu logo em seguida, assim que recebeu os nomes separados por Miller, para contatar pessoas que fossem de sua confiança e poder averiguar os dados apresentados por Miller.

Mulder, agora, estava muito cansado e havia deitado com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Scully que ouvia com atenção a tudo o que Mônica dizia a respeito dos dez anos que havia fingido vender sua alma para o canceroso.

"Ele estava convencido de que havia me comprado com essa falsa ideia de segurança, mas nada disso o fez realmente confiar em mim. Tudo o que descobri foi por causa de um dos homens dele. Ele estava apaixonado por mim e achava que eu estava por ele." Ela disse em tom triste.

"E você não estava?" Mulder sussurrou, sentindo os dedos de Scully passando por seus cabelos.

Mônica sorriu.

"Infelizmente, eu só consigo ter uma pessoa em minha mente. Mas, não nos vemos há algum tempo... mas, tenho certeza e convicção do nosso sentimento." Ela falou sorrindo e mostrando uma aliança presa no pescoço.

Scully olhou para a amiga, já sabendo de quem ela falava.

"Os homens são estranhos... Alguns nos demonstram como se sentem com a mente aberta e nem se importam em mergulhar num abismo... mas, outros." Scully disse pensativa, depois que Mônica falou. "E parabéns! Sempre achei que você e o John tivessem sido feitos um para o outro."

Mônica se virou um pouco olhando a janela.

"Ele tinha a missão dele... E eu a minha. Não posso culpá-lo ou a mim por nossa distância. Foi necessária." Ela disse se levantando. "Vou pegar algo mais forte para beber... Alguém quer?" E saiu sem deixar Scully retrucar.

Scully viu pelo canto do olho quando Miller foi de encontro a Einstein, ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, mas a mulher parecia não perceber. Ela estava quase convencida de que a jovem agente não percebia como o seu parceiro a olhava, mas, foi quando ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou pela cintura, deixando a cabeça descansar no peito largo dele, que ela notou estar errada.

Miller abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela, fazendo-a abrir um sorrisinho discreto.

Os dois continuaram abraçados e ela foi tirada de seu momento de observação pela voz rouca de Mulder.

"Assim, você vai deixá-los envergonhados, Scully..."

Ela abaixou o olhar e sorriu.

"Será que éramos tão espontâneos como eles?" Ela disse olhando para os olhos verdes de Mulder que estavam fixos nos dela.

"Eu tenho certeza de que erámos... Mas, Você sempre foi muito mais discreta do que eu. Com toda certeza."

Ela voltou a fazer carinho nos cabelos dele.

"Não sei... Ás vezes eu precisava fazer minha presença conhecida." Ela respondeu se lembrando de algumas mulheres insistentes que queriam a atenção dele.

Ele a puxou e beijou-a devagar.

"Nem precisava... Eu sempre só tive olhos para você... Sempre." Ele a olhou sério.

Scully abriu um largo sorriso e voltou a beijá-lo, apenas parando quando ouviu o som alto de alguém limpando a garganta.

"Consegui falar com várias pessoas em Washington e eles estão ativando células antiterroristas em todo o mundo para buscar e proteger todos os que estavam marcados naquele mapa." Skinner falou com um meio sorriso. "Parece que já conseguiram fazer o cultivo do soro que você fez e estão distribuindo pela cidade, mas eles precisarão de mais."

Scully suspirou aliviada.

"Ainda conseguimos fazer cultivo com as crianças que já encontramos." Skinner disse retirando os óculos e limpando-os em um lenço que ele retirou do bolso.

O grupo estava reunido na sala e muito compenetradas no que ele disse.

"Acho que podemos ir descansar e saímos amanhã bem cedo. Talvez consigamos chegar a cidade antes da madrugada se não pararmos."

Mulder se levantou e se esticou.

"Vem Scully, amanhã teremos um dia cansativo!" Ele falou levando-a pra a saída da sala, mas voltou para Mônica. "Onde ficam os quartos?"

Mônica sorriu e se levantou.

"Vem... Eu mostro a vocês."

Skinner se levantou em seguida e passou pelos novos agentes, ainda abraçados perto da porta.

"Boa noite, agentes!" Ele disse sorrindo e batendo no ombro de Miller. "Muito obrigado!"

Miller sorriu, vendo Skinner saindo.

"Parece que você é o novo queridinho do nosso chefe."

Miller sorriu.

"Até parece, Alice." Ele respondeu colocando a mão no rosto dela, erguendo-o. "Esta pronta para dormir?" Ele disse, passando o dedo na bochecha dela.

Einstein sorriu de novo.

"Estou com fome. Quero comer antes de dormir."

Miller sorriu.

"Tem sanduiches na cozinha."

Einstein encostou à cabeça no ombro do homem a frente dela e ergueu a cabeça de novo, olhando-o.

Miller desceu o rosto e capturou os lábios dela com os seus, mantendo os lábios unidos por alguns instantes.

"Venha!? Vamos comer e depois descansar um pouco." Ele disse levando-a para a sala anexa.

Mônica deixou Mulder e Scully no quarto deles e se retirou.

Mulder abraçou Scully e cheirou o pescoço dela devagar.

"Preciso de um banho, Mulder..." Ela disse suspirando, quando sentiu os lábios dele no mesmo lugar em que estava seu nariz.

"Hummm... Um banho seria algo muito legal." Ele falou puxando-a para a porta que parecia ser do banheiro.

Scully revirou os olhos, mas o seguiu sorrindo.

Mulder entrou no banheiro e começou a beijar os lábios macios dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho, enquanto o abraçava com força e passava os dedos pela bochecha macia dele, antes de puxá-lo para si, enfiando a mão dentro da blusa dele, arranhando a pele das costas devagar, fazendo-o morder um gemido, enquanto a beijava.

As mãos dele também desceram até as costas dela, erguendo-a do chão, enquanto aprofundava o beijo deles.

Scully deixou sair um suspiro contente.

"Sabe que eu gosto muito quando precisamos tomar um banho?" Ele disse, mordendo o lábio dela devagar, quando a depositou no chão frio. "Porque temos ao menos um lugar especial só para nós dois." Ele deu uma piscadinha e voltou a beijá-la, enquanto as mãos desciam para a barra da blusa dela.

Na manhã seguinte...

Skinner entrou na cozinha e já encontrou todos acordados, na cozinha, tomando café da manhã, canecas em mãos e olhares direcionados para a sua entrada, algumas mochilas estavam colocadas em cima da pia.

Skinner suspirou e se sentou em frente a Mulder, seus olhos cansados e sua expressão muito mais abatida do que na noite anterior.

Suspirando ele disse.

"Bom dia! Acho melhor irmos em um único carro. Vai ficar um pouco apertado, mas será melhor do que em dois carros, a estrada é muito longa, mas sem curvas, não teremos problemas." Ele falou agradecendo a Reyes que entregou uma caneca para ele também, que começou a beber o liquido quente e revigorante.

"Bom dia... Vai ficar bem apertadinho, mas podemos aquentar isso." Mulder falou pensando em como eles ficariam muito apertados. "Afinal, estou mais ansioso para ver nosso filho do que em conforto mesmo." Ele terminou pegando um pedaço do biscoito posto a mesa.

Skinner suspirou, estava cansado, mas entendia o aborrecimento de Mulder.

"Mônica e eu viemos de helicóptero, mas eles deixaram um USV maior, uma minivan me parece, não ficaremos tão apertados... Só estava deixando claro que não será uma viagem confortável, pois será uma viagem longa." Ele respondeu passando a mão pelo rosto.

Scully encostou a cabeça no ombro de Mulder, depois do longo silêncio.

"Eu tive novamente aquele sonho estranho, a voz parecia tão urgente. Precisamos chegar o mais rápido possível a cidade de Jericoh." Ela falou sentindo o peito meio apertado.

"Vamos chegar essa noite, Scully. Eu prometo isso." Skinner disse se levantando, deixando a caneca na mesa e saindo.

Miller e Einstein olharam Mulder e Scully.

"Ele passou a noite toda ao telefone... Quase não nos deixou dormir." Miller falou revirando os olhos.

"Parece que eles conseguiram achar as crianças do Brasil e da Europa. Os outros dos Estados Unidos ainda estão desaparecidos, mas encontraram vestígios de uma das meninas." Einstein falou, se levantando. "A Asia, Africa e Austrália já estavam avisadas e com as crianças em um lugar seguro." Ela saiu da cozinha, seguindo o chefe.

Mulder e Scully se levantaram também, mas foram para a sala. Mônica e Miller continuaram tomando o seu café.

Menos de dez minutos depois, todos estavam na estrada, a caminho de Jericoh.

Na estrada...

Mulder estava dirigindo com Skinner ao seu lado, telefone na orelha, falando com tantas pessoas ele poderia, a atenção de Mulder estava no gps que indicava a estrada e uma curva sinuosa logo a frente.

Skinner suspirou alto e parecia desanimado.

"O que houve, Skinner?" Einstein perguntou.

Mulder fez uma curva um pouco mais acentuada, sem baixar a velocidade e todos o olharam, mas nada disseram, apenas se seguraram melhor em seus lugares.

Skinner o olhou, mas respondeu a pergunta.

"Ainda não conseguiram pegar aquele maldito do canceroso... Ele esta abaixo dos radares desde o inicio dos ataques." Ele falou irritado. "Precisamos pegá-lo para que esses ataques parem. Conseguimos deter o avanço da praga em quase todas as cidades dos Estados Unidos, mas África e França ainda têm números muito altos, estamos mandando vacinas para lá. O Vice presidente disse que o Presidente só estará cem por cento daqui há uns dois dias, ele foi muito atingido, mas, a mídia não esta sabendo disso... Eles estão mantendo em segredo." Ele coçou a careca.

"Talvez virmos no mesmo carro não tenha sido uma idéia muito boa." Mulder disse intrigando a todos.

"E porque não?" Perguntou Miller.

"Tem alguém nos seguido há algum tempo. Não disse nada porque estava tentando despistá-lo na curva, mas, não adiantou muito." Ele respondeu olhando para o retrovisor, ainda mantendo a mesma velocidade.

Todos dentro do carro olharam para trás, mas nada viram.

"Acho que você esta um pouco nervoso, Mulder. Não há..." Skinner que estava olhando pelo espelho retrovisor do lado de fora ficou em silêncio.

Todos olharam novamente, mas de novo nada viram.

"Teremos uma parada daqui a vinte minutos, pedi que deixassem um carro nos esperando para o caso de algum imprevisto desses." Skinner disse.

"Que bom... Mas, como faremos?" Mulder disse debochado. "Precisamos chegar a Jericoh."

"O mais rápido possível, Skinner." Scully falou sentindo um arrepio na espinha.

"Mônica também conhece o caminho. Scully, Miller e Einstein vão com ela e nós despistamos seja lá quem for, Mulder! O que acha dessa minha ideia?"

Mulder acenou com a cabeça.

"Por mim tudo bem... Não quero nenhum tipo de risco ou perigo para o meu filho. Ou a Scully."

"Eu não quero me separar de você, Mulder!" Scully disse sentindo um medo repentino. "Não de novo."

Mulder a olhou pelo retrovisor.

"Será por pouco tempo... Você nem vai perceber. Eu te prometo." Ele disse olhando-a com carinho.

Skinner apontou a casa pequena numa bifurcação a esquerda e eles pararam, como se não tivessem percebido que estava sendo seguidos.

Todos entraram na pequena casa e logo em seguida, todos saíram quinze minutos depois e entraram na minivan. O carro saiu seguindo pela estrada, virando a esquerda um pouco a frente.

O carro que parecia segui-los foi na mesma direção. Menos de dez minutos outro carro passou pela estrada, sendo seguido de perto por pelo menos mais três carros em velocidade menor.

Mulder olhou pelo retrovisor e viu os carros o seguindo a uma distância quase segura, antes dele vislumbrar um pequeno drone acima deles.

"Tem um drone acima de nós, tomara que ele não tenha visto quando os outros saíram pela outra porta."

Skinner olhou para cima e suspirou.

"Precisamos nos livrar dessa droga, ou não teremos chance de encontrar os outros."

"Ali tem uma estradinha, entre ali... Talvez tenhamos alguma chance de acabar com essa perseguição e irmos atrás dos outros."

Skinner virou na estradinha e começou a correr, aumentando a velocidade.

Os homens atrás deles pareceram engolir a isca e começaram a correr atrás do carro dele.

Mulder respirou fundo, pegou sua arma no coldre e abriu o teto solar do carro, mirando no pequeno drone e atirou no mesmo.

O pequeno aparelho começou a rodar e caiu, fazendo um estrondo alto.

"Isso!" Mulder gritou, ouvindo o som alto de um tiro vindo em sua direção, ele abaixou rapidamente. "Mas, que mer..."

"Segura!" Skinner gritou virando o carro rapidamente e atirando na mesma hora no outro carro que perdeu o controle virando a caindo em uma vala no canto da estrada.

O segundo carro avançou para cima deles e Skinner ligou o carro, correndo em direção as árvores, desviando antes de bater em uma.

"Droga!" Ele resmungou saindo do meio do mato, voltando a estrada e ouvindo o som alto dos tiros atrás deles. "Mulder! Atira!" Ele disse vendo um dos veículo emparelhar com o deles. "Droga! Droga!"

Mulder atirou no carro de trás, mirando no motor, demorou um pouco, mas ele conseguiu acertar, vendo o carro parar no mesmo instante.

Ele se virou e atirou pela janela de Skinner, acertando um dos homens no outro carro, enquanto Skinner batia com força no outro carro, tirando-o da estrada.

"Ainda faltam dois carros... Droga! Minha munição está acabando." Mulder reclamou.

Skinner dirigiu com mais rapidez.

"Tem um desfiladeiro ali a frente... Talvez eu consiga fazê-lo me seguir e tentar tirá-los da estrada ou sei lá." Skinner pegou o celular do bolso e ia ligar para os seus homens, mais o carro atrás deles bateu na traseira do carro e o celular voou para fora do carro. "Que droga!" Ele resmungou voltando a pegar no volante.

Os três carros continuaram correndo, alguns tiros ainda eram ouvidos, mas Skinner tentava chegar o mais rápido possível no pequeno desfiladeiro, que não possuía espaço para mais de um carro.

Mulder agarrou o painel do carro e segurou-o com força, pensando em Scully e no seu filho, enquanto Skinner corria e se aproximava cada vez mais da pequena entrada encrustada numa muralha de pedras.

Em outro ponto, o grupo que estava na casa de segurança, esperando para poderem seguir viagem, ainda receosos de ter mais alguém atrás deles.

Depois de quase meia hora de espera Mônica ligou o carro e o direcionou para a estrada, indo devagar e virando a direita, onde havia a bifurcação e seguiu devagar por ela, atenta a cada barulho na estrada.

Scully ficou observando a estrada, assim como Miller e Einstein.

A preocupação estampada na face de cada um deles, enquanto o carro ia deslizando cada vez mais rápido para a entrada do pequeno vilarejo.

Mônica ainda parou algumas vezes em locais específicos para poderem seguir em segurança.

"Porque estamos parando tanto?" Miller perguntou.

"Eu já vim aqui algumas vezes e precisei me assegurar de não estar sendo seguida e esses lugares são os melhores para isso."

Os agentes fizeram as próximas horas de viagem em silêncio, e muito depois da noite ter caído, Scully conseguiu ver uma formação de montanhas altas e que pareciam não ter para onde ir, até que Mônica entrou em uma pequena estrada de terra batida e seguiu noite adentro.

Scully olhou em seu relógio e percebeu que já passava da meia noite e que até esse momento não haviam tido nenhuma noticia de Mulder ou Skinner e eles estavam quase chegando em Jericoh ao que tudo indicava.

Mônica entrou em um pequeno túnel de pedra, passou por uma ponte natural, acima de um rio com águas fracas e eles puderam ver uma pequena cidade despontando no horizonte, por causa de algumas luzes que iluminavam o centro.

Mônica diminuiu a velocidade do carro.

"Precisamos tentar algum contato com Skinner... A cidade tem péssima recepção de celular." Mônica falou saindo do carro e indo até um ponto, tentando usar o celular.

Scully também saiu do carro e foi até onde Mônica estava só que o telefone completava a ligação, mas nada de alguém atender.

"Não deveríamos ter nos separado, Mônica..." Scully reclamou, sentindo novamente um leve arrepio, que não poderia identificar se era pelo frio da madrugada ou algum pressentimento.

"Eles não atendem..." Mônica resmungou olhando para o celular, impotente. "Precisávamos sim, Dana. Eles conseguiram nos rastrear. Os malditos conseguiram nos rastrear." Ela disse entre dentes.

"Será que colocaram algum localizador em você?" Miller perguntou para a agente mais velha.

Mônica sorriu.

"Passei por uma varredura antes de virmos para cá... Skinner nunca me deixaria chegar perto de William sem que ele tivesse certeza de que eu estava limpa... E você?" Ela disse apontando o queixo para o agente.

"Jogamos fora nossas roupas e minha parceira e eu nos examinamos para buscar alguma anomalia ou qualquer tipo de bug." Ele falou aborrecido.

"Estão chamando disso agora?!" Veio uma voz debochada de trás deles. "Sempre pensei que o nome disso fosse o bom e velho amasso..." Ele sorriu, batendo de leve no ombro de Miller.

O rapaz e Einstein ficaram com o rosto vermelho, sem jeito com a frase dele.

Scully correu para os braços de Mulder quando o ouviu falar.

"Porque vocês não responderam a ligação da Mônica?" Scully perguntou depois beijá-lo devagar.

"Porque perdermos o meu celular." Skinner disse se aproximando, o rosto cheio de fuligem, assim como o de Mulder, Scully pode perceber agora, olhando-o melhor.

"Eles estavam nos perseguindo com um drone e acho que não gostaram de perceber que os enganamos... Precisamos atirar e alguns carros acabaram explodindo." Disse Mulder dando de ombros. "Eles estavam com material pesado... Mas, nós derrubamos o drone antes que ele viesse atrás de vocês."

Scully o abraçou mais forte.

"E o carro..." Mônica perguntou sem vê-lo.

"Deixamos ele bem escondido e viemos andando os últimos quilômetros." Skinner falou. "Precisamos ir..." Ele resmungou, voltando para o carro em que os outros quatro vieram. "Essa porcaria é minúscula... Espero não morrer de dor nas costas."

"Vocês podem ir à frente, a Alice pode sentar no meu colo... assim economizamos espaço." Miller disse, deixando Mônica e Scully entrarem e indo por último, se ajeitando para a parceira se sentar em seu colo, ficando meio envergada, mas numa posição razoável.

Skinner e Mulder entraram na parte da frente e Skinner os levou para dentro da cidade.

Mulder e Scully estavam ansiosos, finalmente iriam conhecer seu filho, eles se olhavam pelo espelho. Só que ao invés deles pararem na cidade, Skinner continuou cidade adentro, antes de novamente sair do centro iluminado e entrar em uma estrada secundária, mas pavimentada e muito longa.

O Carro passou por algumas casas, mas eles seguiram em frente. Eles viraram a esquerda e seguiram por um estrada ainda maior.

As pessoas dentro do carro estavam quase cochilando, com exceção de Skinner, Mulder e Scully que estavam muito atentos a tudo e a todos.

O carro começou a tomar uma boa distância da cidade e Skinner não parou até que viu uma fazenda com uma porteira enorme, ele parou o carro e antes que pudesse sair, Mulder desceu e abriu as porteiras, deixando Skinner passar e fechando-a em seguida, voltando para o carro.

O dia estava quase raiando quando eles viram a grande casa a frente.

O coração de Mulder e Scully estava preso na garganta, Mulder esticou o braço para o banco atrás dele, para Scully, segurou-lhe a mão, apertando devagar.

"Pronto!" Skinner disse cansado, saindo do carro e indo até a porta.

Antes que ele chegasse até os degraus um homem, alto e de olhos azuis, com uma enorme barba, mas um rosto conhecido e amigo apareceu na soleira da porta.

Skinner saiu do carro, mas antes que Doggett dissesse qualquer coisa para ele, Mônica passou por eles e o agarrou, deixando um monte de cabelos escuros cobrirem a visão de Skinner e o rosto do homem barbudo a sua frente, que a abraçou carinhoso.

Os outros ocupantes do carro estavam parados logo atrás, olhando a cena com interesse.

Mônica soltou os lábios de John bem devagar, olhando para ele e dando mais um selinho, antes de olhar para Skinner com o rosto vermelho.

"Me desculpe, senhor! Mas, não via o meu marido há quase seis meses..." Ela falou sorrindo sem jeito, deitando a cabeça no ombro do marido.

"Tudo bem, Mônica! Olá, John!" Skinner disse, apertando a mão livre do homem que ainda segurava a esposa com a outra.

Mulder se aproximou e também apertou a mão do homem.

"Doggett!" Ele disse meio sem jeito.

"Mulder!"

Scully se aproximou e segurou a mão que Doggett soltou das grandes mãos de Mulder.

"Olá, John! Muito bom revê-lo!" Ela disse sentindo a garganta seca de ansiedade.

John Doggett segurou a mão da mulher que ele havia amado em segredo por um tempo e sorriu, feliz poder vê-la ali, onde deveria ser o seu lugar e não seguindo um maluco como o Mulder, mas quem era ele para mandar no coração de alguém?

Afinal, ele havia aceitado cuidar de William, mesmo sabendo que isso o afastaria de sua esposa e o faria um recluso longe de tudo e todos que o cercava, e precisava admitir que era tudo por causa da ruiva baixinha a sua frente, que sua esposa não escutasse esses pensamentos.

Ele olhou para Mônica e alisou-lhe a face carinhosamente. Havia feito a escolha certa quando se casara com ela, mesmo com esses anos loucos vendo-a de forma sorrateira e escondida. Agora ele sabia que valeu a pena cada segundo sem ela, pois ao menos estariam mais protegidos de qualquer um dos truques do homem que fumava.

"William estava ansioso e acabou dormindo um pouco tarde, mas tenho certeza de que o moleque já esta descendo e..." Ele não terminou a frase.

Antes que John pudesse terminar a sua sentença um rapaz alto, de olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos, pele clara e porte atlético, apareceu na cozinha, parando congelado ao ver o grupo na entrada.

John sorriu.

"Falando no garoto..." Ele disse com um sorriso de lado.

William olhava as duas pessoas que mais o interessava e ele não sabia ao certo o que fazer, estava confuso e tão feliz ao mesmo tempo, mas suas pernas não se moviam e sentia que estava congelado, estático, olhando o casal que juntos o conceberam.

Scully pareceu ser a primeira a sair do estado de torpor que a consumia e ela correu para o menino, amparando-o nos braços, abraçando-o fortemente, fazendo-o abraça-la também, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos e rolando em seu rosto bonito.

William olhou para Mulder, que ainda estava congelado, mas ao ver Scully correndo para o filho teve coragem de fazer o mesmo e abraçou a mulher que amava juntamente com o filho, fechando os olhos e agradecendo ao Deus que Scully tanto amava.

Lagrimas caiam dos olhos azuis de William, que sentia pela primeira vez em 15 anos o abraço apertado dos verdadeiros pais. William os abraçou ainda mais forte e suspirou fundo ao perceber como isso parecia tão certo e tão melhor do que havia imaginado durante tanto tempo assim que foi avisado que seus pais viriam por ele.

Scully estava chorando, sua face vermelha e lágrimas riscando seu rosto, pequenos soluços escapando de seus lábios, junto com as palavras.

"Me perdoe! Por favor, me perdoe!" Ela dizia beijando-lhe a face, olhando o rosto do menino que parecia uma junção única dela e de Mulder.

Mulder apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu todo o calor que se espalhava por seu corpo, eles estavam tendo a chance de ter um encerramento daquele sofrimento que os abateu por quinze longos anos, isso tudo era tão melhor do que ele poderia ter imaginado.

Parecia uma eternidade quando eles se afastaram para olharem o garoto com mais cuidado. As mãos de Scully passando pelo rosto dele, ombros, braços, enquanto Mulder apenas o fitava com carinho, o menino era alto, estava quase do mesmo tamanho que o pai.

William sorriu de forma meiga para os dois, e eles o olhavam ansiosos e cheios de amor fazendo-o tão completo como ele nunca havia sido em seu pequeno tempo de vida na terra.

"Você é mais alto do que eu imaginei... e você é muito mais baixinha." Ele disse apontando para Mulder e depois para Scully. "Mas, eu ainda não sei com quem eu me pareço..." Ele disse tentando quebrar clima que se instalou.

Scully sorriu, mesmo através das lágrimas, assim como Mulder.

"Você pensava em nós dois?!" Mulder perguntou, abraçado a Scully e perdido nos olhos azuis de seu filho, nenhuma mágoa, nenhuma tristeza, nenhum ressentimento direcionado a eles, Mulder só via curiosidade, ansiedade e amor... Por mais difícil que pudesse parecer.

William sorriu para os pais.

"Eu tenho um acervo com coisas de vocês dois..." Ele olhou para eles mais uma vez e disse. "Não é sempre que se descobre que seus pais são agentes do FBI e que eles até participaram de um episódio de COP's." Ele falou orgulhoso.

John fez uma careta ao comentário dele.

Scully e Mulder se olharam, antes de olharem curiosos para William.

"Como assim?" Mulder questionou.

"Meus outros pais sempre me falaram que fui adotado desde pequeno e que infelizmente não poderia procurar meus pais e teria de esperar por eles me procurarem. Mas, meus tios sempre tinha alguma coisa para me mostrar de vocês dois... Sempre." Ele falou animado, ainda tendo a mão de Scully segurando a dele.

"Seus tios?" Mulder olhou para Skinner e John, confuso com a frase do menino.

"Isso era outra coisa que eu deveria ter preparado vocês dois." Skinner disse, mas antes que pudesse explicar.

"Você sabe que somos velhos, não sabe, William?" Três homens entraram na cozinha, e o mais baixinho disse isso, andando devagar e respirando pesadamente.

"Pistoleiros solitários?" Mulder indagou. "Frohike, Byers e Langley?! Oh Meu Deus!" Mulder disse, se afastando de Scully e do filho e indo até os três, abraçando-os com força.

Ele olhou os amigos com carinho.

"Frohike!? Cara! Como eu senti a falta de vocês!" Ele estava olhando os amigos passando a mão pelo ombro de cada um. "Vocês estão vivos! Vivos!" Ele sorriu largamente.

"Desculpem tios..." William disse animado. "Mas, eu queria muito ver os meus pais. Já estava cansado só de saber o que eles faziam..." O menino acenou para os três. "Eu queria vê-los."

"Ei, Mulder! Você não sabe o quanto sentimos a sua falta." Ele falou. "Cara, Você deveria estar feio pela sua idade... Você continua tão bonito! Como assim?" Frohike falou passando a mão pelo ombro do amigo. "É muito vê-lo meu amigo!" Ele olhou para Scully e sorriu sedutor. "Olá, Agente Scully!" Ele deu uma piscadela.

Scully revirou os olhos.

"Esse seu amor por mim já deveria ter passado, Meu amigo..." Mulder ainda estava muito contente por ver seus amigos, quando Langley deu um resmungo. "Também senti sua falta, Ringo."

"Tem alguma coisa errada, alguém esta fazendo apitar o nosso sensor..." Ele respondeu sério.

Doggett se afastou de Mônica indo até o homem cabeludo, que parecia sisudo desde que entrou na sala.

"Eu deixei um sensor rodando na porteira, assim quando alguém com qualquer sinalizador ou localizador, gps... qualquer coisa assim que entrasse aqui nós saberíamos." Ele falou, pegando algo no bolso. "Preciso escanear vocês agora, depois poderemos fazer uma festinha, yey!" Ele disse passando um pequeno aparelho em todo o corpo de Mulder.

"Bom te ver também, Ringo!" Mulder falou enquanto o amigo passava pelo corpo dele uma maquininha que não teve nenhuma reação a ele.

Langley acenou e foi para Scully, que não deixou seu filho, mesmo sendo escaneada por ele, fez o mesmo com os novos agentes e suspirou irritado, até chegar em Skinner.

O homem mais velho ficou parado, olhando Langley que passeou a maquina por todo o seu corpo e mais uma vez, nada.

"Precisamos mesmo passar por isso?" Skinner reclamou, tirando o óculos e limpando as lentes.

Mônica foi a próxima, andando um pouco a frente, esperando Langley fazer a varredura, coisa que ele já havia feito algumas vezes com ela, não houve nenhuma reação e Langley já estava desistindo quando passou pela mão de Skinner, onde ele segurava os óculos.

"Seus óculos..." Langley disse pegando os óculos de Skinner e olhando-o.

"O que tem ele?" Skinner falou sem entender.

"Colocaram um localizador nele. Eu sabia!" Ele disse quase feliz.

Skinner arregalou os olhos.

"Meus óculos? Como assim?"

Langley jogou os óculos no chão e o quebrou, encontrando um pequeno artefato, que mais parecia um fio de cabelo de tão pequeno e fino.

Byers entregou um copo cheio de algum tipo de solução em que Langley jogou o pequeno aparelho, antes de olhar novamente em cada pedacinho dos óculos esmigalhado.

"Eu não tiro esses óculos de perto de mim... Como eles colocaram isso aí?"

"Por isso eles nos seguiram sem nem pestanejar lá atrás." Mulder resmungou. "Eles devem ter colocado isso em algum momento de descuido seu, senhor."

Skinner passou a mão pelo rosto.

"Precisamos sair daqui... Ele virá atrás de nós." Scully falou triste.

"Ele quem?" William falou olhando para as pessoas a sua frente. "O homem velho?"

Todo mundo parou de falar e ficou olhando o garoto.

"Como assim o homem velho, William?" Doggett perguntou olhando sério para o garoto.

William mordeu o lábio, e lembrou muito de Mulder quando mais novo.

"Uma vez... Eu tentei contato com meu pai..." Ele admitiu.

Doggett e os pistoleiros gemeram diante da frase.

"Como assim, William?" Mulder se aproximou do menino e o fez se sentar numa cadeira, ao lado dele e de Scully.

"Eu... Queria falar com você... Meus tios e eu descobrimos que possuía um dom especial de me comunicar com alguém que estava por perto, por pensamentos. Sempre foi uma coisa muito legal." Ele falou animado. "Mas, meus outros pais não sabiam. Eu tinha medo deles ficarem assustados comigo... Principalmente, depois que tivemos de vir para Jericoh por causa de uma pessoa que nos visitou quando eu tinha dois anos e apresentou um instituto para pequenos gênios... E eu nem era."

"Foi nessa época que entramos em contato com eles e nós três e o John os ajudamos com a mudança... Esse lugar tem uma taxa enorme de segurança, poucas mortes anormais e uma comunidade muito acolhedora... Além do óbvio, ser cercada por montanhas e mais montanhas de magnetita." Byers falou explicando um pouco.

William olhou para seu pai.

"Há uns dois ou três anos... Eu gostei de uma menina de minha escola e eu queria tanto compartilhar isso com você." William falou segurando a mão do pai. "Não queria que meu outro pai, ou meus tios soubessem disso, queria você. Então, pela primeira vez eu tentei fazer contato mental com alguém que não estivesse próximo."

"Teria sido em 2012?" Mulder perguntou olhando-o.

"Sim... Foi em maio desse ano." Ele disse erguendo uma sobrancelha imitando um gesto usual de Scully, sem nem ao menos saber disso.

Scully pegou a mão de Mulder.

"Não foi o Canceroso ou algum tormento mental, afinal?!" Scully gemeu, tristemente.

"Mas, o Canceroso disse que havia conseguido separar vocês." Mônica afirmou categórica.

"Então... Eu não conseguia ouvir ou me comunicar claramente. Ficava uma névoa, ao mesmo tempo alguém chamando meu nome e eu não estava gostando disso... Então, eu parei." William admitiu.

"Por quanto tempo você tentou contato, William?" Mulder falou olhando orgulhoso de ser o primeiro pensamento do filho em uma situação tão corriqueira.

"Quase um mês..."

Mulder olhou para Mônica.

"Quando tive poderes estranhos provindos de um artefato alienígena o Canceroso fez uma operação cerebral em mim e retirou alguma parte do meu cérebro, colocando nele. Talvez essa parte que ele retirou tenha impedido que William falasse comigo e me deixasse quase naquele mesmo estado de quando o artefato me afetava... Maldito, Canceroso."

"Você não está bravo comigo, está?" William disse, sentindo uma energia quente e acolhedora sair do corpo de seus pais.

"E porque eu estaria? Se você tivesse conseguido nós estaríamos reunidos há muito tempo." Mulder disse puxando o garoto para um abraço apertado, sentindo a primeira lágrima descer por seus olhos, molhando o ombro do filho.

"Você deveria ter nos dito isso, William. Teríamos entrado em contato com Skinner..."

"Você já está bravo o suficiente agora, tio John! Não queria te aborrecer, eu juro. Mas, não queria compartilhar isso com mais ninguém." O menino disse, amparado por seu pai e mãe. "Entrar em contato com minha mãe foi mais fácil... Ela sempre estava pensando em mim, então eu tentava dizer sempre que eu estava bem em sonhos." Ele falou tocando a face de Scully, vendo os mesmos olhos azuis brilhando com as lágrimas que caiam.

Langley entrou na sala e disse sério.

"Tem um helicóptero vindo para essa direção, precisamos sair daqui agora."

Mulder se levantou.

"Estou cansado de fugir... Não quero mais fazer isso." Ele se virou para Skinner. "Você poderia acionar agora os seus homens? E podemos combater seja lá o que for que está vindo em nossa direção?"

Skinner gemeu baixinho.

"Posso sim. Apesar de me sentir muito mal por ser o culpado por toda essa bagunça de agora."

Fazenda dos Van De Kamp...

Doggett e Reys já estavam com todas as armas em cima de uma mesa.

Einstein estava com Skinner e Langley contatando a segurança nacional que já estava de sobreaviso desde que eles haviam sido seguidos na noite passada.

Miller, Mulder, Frohike e Byers estavam monitorando as janelas e esperavam os helicópteros que Langley sinalizou que estavam atrás deles.

Scully e William estavam abraçados se olhando.

Scully ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava ao lado do menino que ela havia trazido ao mundo com tanto amor e carinho e que não pode se permitir amá-lo como mãe para poder mantê-lo em segurança.

"Você nos perdoa, meu menino? Perdoa?"

William sorriu.

"Eu não preciso perdoá-los. Eu fui bem cuidado e muito amado, não se preocupe. E eu sempre tive todo um amor e carinho muito cultivado por vocês dois... Sempre." Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela. "Eu sempre conseguia ouvir a sua voz cantando para mim, me ninando, assim como ouvia a voz do meu pai se despedindo de mim, dizendo que me amava e que precisava se afastar."

Scully segurou o choro mais uma vez.

"Você é um menino muito esperto e maduro para sua idade."

Ele sorriu.

"Vivem me dizendo isso todos os dias." Ele falou com um sorriso aberto.

"E tem o senso de humor do seu pai." Ela resmungou.

O menino ergueu a sobrancelha e Scully sorriu ao reconhecer seu gesto no dele.

"...Mulder, você precisa parar de pensar nessa baboseira. O Canceroso não precisa mais de você... Ele achou aquilo que sempre quis." Skinner estava falando alto.

"Isso é o que você acha." Mulder estava impaciente.

"Mulder... O que você quer fazer?" Scully perguntou.

"Preciso manter você e o William em segurança... Eu vou terminar com isso hoje, Scully. Preciso da nossa família unida e preciso saber que todos terão suas vidas de volta. Os Pistoleiros estão há mais de dez anos longe de tudo e todos, vivendo escondidos. Doggett e Reyes não podem estar juntos como um casal por nossa causa, assim como Skinner, Miller e Einstein... Chega! Isso acaba hoje." Ele disse suspirando alto.

Eles escutaram o som do helicóptero do lado de fora da casa e Mulder não permitiu que ninguém o impedisse, indo para a porta da frente e saindo, sentindo a força do vento formado pela hélice em seu rosto.

"Estou aqui seu maldito! Venha me pegar!" Ele disse erguendo a cabeça.

Dentro do helicóptero ele viu o canceroso fumar um cigarro e sorrir.

O homem acionou algo e disse em um tom alto e bom tom reverberando por todo o lugar.

"Você não é mais necessário, Mulder! Eu tenho o que sempre quis. Minha quimera perfeita. Você é descartável!" Ele disse jogando o cigarro na direção de Mulder e sorrindo. "Atire!" Ele falou para o homem ao lado dele, mas antes que o cara pudesse apertar o gatilho, uma bala acertou-o no meio dos olhos.

Atrás de Mulder estava Skinner com a arma em punho.

"Não vai ser tão fácil, seu velho maldito..." Skinner rosnou.

"Ainda bem que seu problema de visão é para perto." Mulder disse com uma sombra de sorriso.

Skinner revirou os olhos.

"Inacreditável como você pode falar besteiras nessas horas." Skinner falou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Mulder deu de ombros.

Canceroso acendeu outro cigarro.

"Muito bem, senhor Skinner... Mas, eu não vim sozinho." Ele falou quando alguns homens apareceram e começaram a atirar nos dois homens.

Skinner puxou Mulder antes que as balas os alcançassem os outros que estavam dentro da casa começaram a atirar de volta.

"Você esta louco?" Scully disse se aproximando dele, enquanto pegava uma arma e ia em direção a janela, mirando em um homem e atirando, deixando-o caído no chão.

Mulder olhou o filho e disse.

"Fique abaixado e não se mova, por favor..."

O barulho de tiros estava ensurdecedor, Frohike que estava abaixado próximo a William o puxou para um cantinho, atrás de um pequeno barzinho.

Os dois ficaram ouvindo o barulho, até que escutaram alguns gritos altos e o tiroteio pareceu cessar.

William sentiu a cabeça doer e uma imagem clara se formou em sua mente. Ele não poderia deixar que acontecesse o que ele viu e então, quando Frohike se levantou para ir ver os outros, ele se levantou devagar e foi em direção a cozinha, saindo pela porta dos fundos.

O grupo tático de Skinner finalmente chegou e os homens que haviam sobrado de pé estavam agora sob sua custódia.

Einstein assim como Miller estava do lado de fora, olhando o estrago feito pela troca de tiros rápida, mas eficaz, nenhum deles fora atingido, apenas o grupo rival.

"Quero ver como faremos o relatório de toda essa bagunça!?" Einstein falou balançando a cabeça desanimada.

"Acho que não precisaremos nos preocupar com os detalhes..." Miller falou, cercando o ombro dela, abraçando-a carinhoso.

"Menos demonstrações de carinho quando houver tantos agentes próximos a vocês." Skinner disse passando pelos dois, indo para o que parecia ser o comandante do grupo tático.

Miller sorriu sem jeito e se afastou de Einstein, ambos se desculpando com o seu AD.

Scully respirou fundo e se arrependeu imediatamente quando o cheiro forte de pólvora entrou em suas narinas.

"Droga!" Ela reclamou, olhando em volta e não vendo Mulder e William. "Droga! O canceroso ainda está por aí." Ela falou entrando na casa. "Mulder? William?!" Ela gritou desesperada.

Frohike veio correndo da cozinha.

"Eu me distrai um segundo e ele saiu... William saiu pela porta dos fundos, e Mulder foi correndo logo atrás."

Scully gemeu baixinho e começou a correr ansiosa para a porta dos fundos.

"Mulderrrrrr! Williammmmm!"

Os Pistoleiros a seguiram correndo.

Mulder estava a poucos metros do filho que estava parado abaixo do helicóptero do Canceroso.

O homem sorriu quando viu Mulder se aproximar.

"Pode ficando ai mesmo, senhor Mulder! Não estou a fim de fazer esse menino presenciar a sua morte." Ele disse venenoso.

O helicóptero ainda no ar, mas se preparando para pousar.

"William... Venha para cá, meu filho."

"Eu não posso... Ele vai fazer coisas horríveis com vocês. Não posso deixar isso acontecer."

"William! Ele não tem poder para isso. Ele está cercado e sabe disso, mas se ele te pegar... Não teremos como confiar em nada que diga. Se ele pensa em nos matar, ele vai e pronto."

"Que lindo, senhor Mulder! Mostrando ao pobre rapaz o quanto eu posso ser terrível? Ele não vai pensar isso quando fizermos uma pequena modificação em seu cérebro e o poder que ele detém ser meu." Ele falou quando o helicóptero baixou.

"Ele é seu neto. Como VOCÊ pode fazer isso com ele!?" Scully disse gritando para ele quando chegou ao lado de Mulder.

O lugar tinha um ar angustiante com pequenas nuvens de poeira vermelha subindo perto da clareira em que William se encontrava, exatamente no meio de toda a comoção, entre os pais e a aeronave que tinha pousado. Atrás de William havia um grande paredão de pedras vermelhas.

O Garoto se encolheu quando ouviu que o velho era seu avô.

"Surpreso, William? Você esperava um velhinho bondoso com um boné de golf e um sorriso eterno na face?" O velho disse. "Mas, não se deixe enganar... Assim como aqueles dois idiotas dos seus pais. Eu não sou pai de ninguém..." Ele declarou fazendo Mulder tremer um pouco. "Essa casca velha e repugnante me serviu por tanto tempo. Mas, agora que eu consegui um novo corpo, essa velharia caquética vai pro lixo... Oh, mas antes dele ter aceitado dividir o corpo comigo eu já sabia de sua incapacidade de procriar. Essa casca é estéril e esse conto de fadas de vovozinho não existe."

Mulder abriu a boca, mas não conseguia falar, sua garganta seca.

"Oh, você achava que era por isso que seus pais o menosprezavam? Uma pena te contar isso, mas eles eram dois cretinos. Se desfizeram de sua irmã sem nem ao menos barganhar, afinal eles ficariam vivos." Ele falou, voltando a acender um cigarro. "Acho que vocês deveriam ver o que farei ao seu filho, antes de morrerem!" Ele falou colocando o pé no chão pela primeira vez desde que o helicóptero havia pousado.

Ele iniciou sua caminhada em direção a William, um sorriso cruel em sua face, mas de repente ele parou.

O corpo velho e já muito debilitado por tantas agruras começou a tremer fortemente, e a cor dele mudou para uma cor prata muito brilhosa e atrativa.

"Nãoooo!" Ele gritou, tendo o rosto totalmente transformado em uma massa disforme e prateada, os tremores ficando muito mais fortes.

Mulder e Scully correram até William e o puxaram para onde eles estavam antes, sentindo algo passar com força contra os dois e se chocando contra as rochas vermelhas, não deixando nada além de uma nuvem escura e prateada voando por sobre a cabeça deles.

Mulder olhava espantado para as pedras a sua frente.

Skinner já estava com um grupo tático segurando o helicóptero no chão e fazendo o piloto descer prontamente, enquanto também olhava a cena que havia se descortinado a sua frente.

"Meu Deus!?" Ele falou espantado.

Mulder olhou para Scully e William e os abraçou com força.

Scully olhou para William e o repreendeu.

"Nunca mais faça isso, William! Nunca mais!"Ela o abraçou com força.

Mulder e William se olharam e sorriram.

"Você sabia? Sabia que ele não ia resistir a essa muralha de pedra, não é? Isso é magnetita, Scully... O lugar é cercado delas." Ele suspirou aliviado

William olhou para o pai e acenou com a cabeça devagar.

"Esse é o Meu menino!" Mulder disse o abraçando feliz.

Os três ficaram abraçados, sem nada dizer por um bom tempo, sentindo uma felicidade e um alívio tão grande naquele momento que não tinham como explicar.

"Precisamos voltar para a casa... Tem uma equipe de limpeza chegando, assim como um helicóptero para nos levar a uma área segura da cidade. Ainda há muita comoção em alguns hospitais e mesmo com a cultura de algumas pessoas especiais, acho que ainda precisaremos de você e do William, Scully!? Tudo bem?"

Scully olhou o filho.

"Sim. Tudo bem! Precisamos ajudar no que pudermos para acabar com essa epidemia. Mas, eu quero fazer a cultura em William, não quero mais ninguém mexendo com meu filho."

Skinner sorriu.

"Feito. Você e a Einstein terão um departamento do CDC todo para vocês fabricarem mais vacinas com a cultura feita com o DNA de vocês." Skinner passou a mão pela cabeça.

"Na verdade podemos fazer isso com todos que já foram vacinados... Eles adquirem os genes alienígenas e é isso que os faz conseguir lutar contra o vírus. Vai agilizar muito mais nossa força tarefa."

"Isso é uma boa notícia. Vamos cuidar disso o mais rápido possível." Ele disse se afastando e os deixando a sós mais uma vez.

"Eu vou ficar com Pistoleiros aqui, fazer uma varredura para ter certeza de que aquela coisa não voltará nunca mais para nos aterrorizar." William segurou a mão de Mulder com força.

"Não tem necessidade, Pai. Acabou." Ele afirmou seguro.

Mulder olhou dentro dos olhos do filho e acreditou no que ele havia dito.

"Tudo bem! Vamos para casa então." Ele abraçou aos dois e suspirou, olhando ainda mais uma vez para trás e vendo o ponto e que a maçaroca prata estava pintada na parede.

Um ano depois...

Residência de Mulder, Scully e William / Georgetown – Washington.

"Pai, você pode me levar para a faculdade hoje?" William pediu insistente, olhando para o pai.

Mulder entrou na cozinha e pegou uma torrada colocando na boca e mordendo, indo até a cafeteira e pegando uma caneca cheia com o liquido escuro, bebendo-o em seguida.

"E porque eu faria isso. É sua mãe quem sempre te leva para a Universidade de Washington, é o caminho dela, você sabe. Qual o problema hoje?" Mulder perguntou beijando Scully com carinho, sorrindo para a mulher pequena a sua frente que sorria para ele.

"Parece que tem uma garota nova na faculdade... Então deve ser um mico muito grande chegar a Faculdade com a mãe. Achei que você fosse o gênio da família, Will." Scully disse mordendo um pedaço de cenoura.

"Mãe! E eu achei que quem tinha alguns dons mentais era eu, não você." Ele suspirou se deixando cair na cadeira, esperando a resposta do pai.

Scully piscou.

"Mães também tem poderes, sabia disso? Poderes muito maiores do que esse que você tem, acredite!" Ela se virou e puxou Mulder pela gravata, olhando-o feliz.

"Gente... Vocês vão me fazer vomitar logo cedo?" O jovem disse erguendo a sobrancelha, seus pais não eram melosos um com o outro, mas as vezes seus olhares eram piores do que os gestos, diziam mais do que ele poderia querer pensar sobre seus pais.

Scully olhou o filho e de propósito puxou Mulder para um selinho, o afastando em seguida e acertando-lhe a gravata, que estava um pouco torta.

"Imagina se o novo AD Mulder vai chegar ao trabalho todo amarrotado e bagunçado? Jamais." Scully disse orgulhosa da conquista do companheiro.

Mulder suspirou e sorriu para os dois.

"Incrível, não é? Skinner me deixando em um cargo de confiança como esse..." Ele falou passando a mão pela nuca. "Mas, preciso admitir que é muito bom ver Kearsh me olhando feio antes de me cumprimentar." Mulder escarneceu.

"Não sei se Alice esta contente com isso..." Scully falou lembrando-se das caras da agente ao saber quem seria seu superior, quando ela e Miller assumiram os arquivos-x.

Miller parecia uma criança feliz cada vez que Mulder os chamava até a sala e trazia os casos mais inesperados para os dois. Enquanto Einstein queria fazer uma extração de siso sem anestesia, mas, se mantinha fiel ao parceiro e o acompanhava em todas as missões.

"Agente Einstein já esta se acostumando. Ela revira menos os olhos do que nas primeiras semanas. Estava até com medo de precisar manda-la a um oftalmologista por causa disso. Imagina? Tão nova e já com alguma deficiência séria na retina?" Ele disse controlando o riso.

William e Scully sorriram do comentário e observaram Mulder terminar seu café em silêncio pensativo.

"Vocês pensaram no meu carro? Eu já tenho dezesseis anos, vocês sabem..." William disse depois de um silêncio confortável.

"Sim... e Não. Vai depender de como você vai se comportar em sua semana de provas." Disse Mulder pensativo.

William abriu um largo sorriso.

"Como se vocês precisassem se preocupar com isso." Ele declarou indo até a sala e pegando a sua mochila e as chaves da casa.

"Vamos?" Mulder disse chamando Scully, quando eles estavam se dirigindo para o carro.

William olhou para os pais sem entender, eles nunca saiam juntos ou no mesmo carro, trabalhavam em direções opostas, e tudo o que William fazia era próximo ao trabalho da mãe, que possuía uma agenda menos rígida que a de Mulder.

"Vou deixar sua mãe no trabalho antes de te deixar na faculdade, rapazinho. Vamos sair hoje mais tarde e achamos melhor usarmos um carro só." Mulder explicou ao ver a cara engraçada de William.

"Hum... Vão a um encontro?" William perguntou curioso. "Vou ter a casa todinha para mim?"

"Sim, vamos jantar com seu tio Doggett e Reyes. E não... Você vai ficar com os Pistoleiros e eles irão te buscar mais tarde e te levar com eles, mas, se você não quiser ficar naquele lugar de doidos, peça para eles virem para cá e não bagunçarem nada." Mulder disse, pensando naquele antro dos Pistoleiros, com medo do que o menino poderia ver.

Scully bateu de leve no braço dele.

"John e Mônica, Mulder... John e Mônica." Ela o corrigiu.

"Ok... John e Mônica. E Skinner com a nova namorada dele, uma escritora que ele conheceu enquanto estava cuidando de assuntos na cidade... Como é o nome dela mesmo, Scully?" Ele se virou para ela.

"Marsha..." Scully respondeu prontamente.

Ele revirou os olhos, nome fácil, e ele não lembrou.

"Isso, Marsha! Vamos?" Ele chamou os dois novamente.

Mulder então olhou para Scully, ele estava começando uma vida normal há menos de seis meses, e estavam se adaptando a vida com um adolescente curioso e muito esperto. Mulder colocou a mão no bolso e sentiu o anel que trazia consigo desde que ele e Scully moravam juntos e ele não tivera coragem de fazer o pedido... Talvez agora ele poderia fazer isso, mas, não estava com pressa.

Depois que o vírus foi combatido e todas as pessoas criaram anticorpos e ficaram imunes, a vida começou a voltar aos eixos, muitas pessoas haviam sucumbido ao vírus, mas muitas conseguiram superá-lo depois de toda a força conjunta realizada pela equipe de Washington e dos outros países.

Skinner havia conseguido um cargo alto dentro do gabinete do presidente por causa de sua agilidade e calma em tempos de crise, era um cargo de confiança, mas vitalício. Então nada melhor do que pleitear que sua vaga no FBI fosse preenchida por Mulder ou Scully.

Scully declinou do convite, queria muito ficar mais com filho e preferiu deixar o Bureau mais uma vez e se dedicar a trabalhar em um hospital. Poderia montar um horário que a fizesse estar mais em casa, enquanto Mulder poderia se dedicar ao trabalho sem preocupações com William.

Então, o cargo foi para Mulder, AD Mulder estava cuidando dos Arquivos-x e de mais duas divisões que trabalhavam com perfis. Miller e Einstein, assumiram os Arquivos-x, e os dois eram sempre mais cobrados por sua proximidade com o chefe, que sempre estava envolvido nas investigações. Mas, eles não poderiam reclamar, a agência estava sempre dando suporte as suas buscas por resoluções dos casos, graças a Mulder que estava sempre ali para cuidar deles.

Os pistoleiros estavam de volta a Washington e a sua casa protegida e pareciam estar muito contentes, porque sempre estavam com William, que os amava como tios verdadeiros, todo final de semana o menino ficava com eles, buscando assuntos interessantes para aplacar suas curiosidades.

Mulder estava feliz por ter seus amigos de volta e por saber que Skinner havia pensado em todo o plano para mantê-los vivos e próximos a William, Skinner não queria que eles contatassem se nada ocorresse, mas após as estranhas pessoas que foram a Kansas propor de William ir para um instituto, eles resolveram entrar em contato com Skinner e explicar a situação e o local em que os pais de William queriam se mudar.

Os Pistoleiros haviam concordado depois de olharem os mapas da cidade e descobrirem que ela possuía toda uma cordilheira de magnetitas, isso tornava o lugar perfeito. Por isso John Dogget foi acionado, ele foi à frente para verificar a fazenda e o local escolhido era seguro e acabou permanecendo no lugar, auxiliando os Van De Kamp com a propriedade, uma vez que ele havia se decepcionado com o FBI.

William realmente era um menino muito inteligente, ele já havia acabado o ensino médio e estava se preparando para entrar em uma Universidade, então quando eles chegaram a Washington ele entrou para Faculdade de Washington e escolheu estudar psicologia como o seu pai, mas ele tinha de admitir o interesse em várias outras áreas e os pais sempre o incentivavam a seguir o que queria... Menos a vontade de fazer um semestre em Yale e conhecer a Universidade que formou o seu pai, os dois ainda estavam muito protetores dele, mas sabiam que ele iria precisar se afastar algum dia, eles só não queriam que fosse agora.

Doggett e Reyes estavam vivendo em uma casa no mesmo condomínio de Mulder e Scully, porque o tio John havia sido responsável por William por tanto tempo que não queria se afastar, mesmo com a proximidade do nascimento do novo bebezinho que estava a caminho.

Mônica estava muito feliz em ter seu marido junto a ela, estava cansada de ser uma farsa por longos dez anos, mas sabia que o que havia feito trouxe frutos tão permanentes e poderosos que haviam salvado o mundo.

Doggett havia ficado extasiado com a possibilidade de ter mais um menino, mas, abraçou com alegria a realidade da vida de dar-lhe uma menina para que ele aprendesse a derreter um pouco de seu gelo, estava sempre mimando a futura bebê, o quarto já estava pronto, rosado, com pequenas flores espalhadas em cada canto e tantos ursos de pelúcia quanto ele poderia comprar.

Mulder suspirou ao pensar em como a vida havia sido boa para eles, mesmo depois de tantos anos de sofrimento. A realidade de não ser filho do canceroso o deixou com o peito mais leve, pois, mesmo com a falta de amor dos pais, ele sabia que não tinha a semente ruim daquele homem asqueroso em si. Isso por si só já era uma alegria.

Ele olhou Scully e William entrarem no carro sorrindo e falando de amenidades, Scully passando a mão pelos cabelos do filho, que sorria para alguma coisa que ela dizia. Enquanto isso, Mulder ligava seu sistema de alarme, olhando a casa toda antes de sair. Ele ainda não acreditava que tudo estava bem. E sempre, sempre estava atento a tudo a sua volta... Esperando.

Fim?


End file.
